The start of something new
by schnakki
Summary: This is the start of something new. Lord Voldemort ist besiegt, die Zaubereiwelt zerstört und nicht nur Hogwarts muss aufgebaut werden, sondern auch die Liebe muss Stück für Stück (wieder) zusammengefügt werden.
1. Chapter 1

Als Harry aufwachte, trug er noch seine gesamte dreckige Kleidung. Er fühlte sich gleichzeitig erholt und wie gerädert. Mit einem Blick durch seinen alten Schlafsaal sah er rot. In jedem Bett waren Rotschöpfe zu sehen. Die Weasley´s hatten sich zu ihm gelegt. Mit einem Lächeln bemerkte er, dass Ron zusammen mit Hermine in seinem alten kleinen Bett lag, während er in den Betten von Dean, Seamus und Neville Rons Brüder erkennen konnte. Das schwache Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht verschwand. Die langen roten Haare nach denen er insgeheim Ausschau gehalten hatte, waren nicht da. Es herrschte komplette Stille im Schloss, friedliche Stille. Nach einer Nacht, die alles andere als leise und friedlich war. Und dann fielen Harry Potter, dem Bezwinger des Dunklen Lords, ein weiteres Mal die Augen zu.

Das nächste Mal hatte sich die friedliche Stille schon etwas gelegt. Er hörte Hermine und Ron sprechen, prompt schlug er die Augen auf. Hermine und Ron schauten auf sein Himmelbett hinab. Die anderen Schlafgäste waren verschwunden. „Oh, du bist schon wach", sagte Hermine mit einem Lächeln. Harry setzte sich auf. „Guten Morgen, wie.." „Haarry Potter, Sir", quiekte es plötzlich. Winky die kleine Haushelfe war im Raum erschienen. „Ich bringen Ihnen und Ihren Freunden Essen, Sir." „Essen?", schoss Ron freudig hervor. Und tatsächlich schnipste Winky einmal mit ihren langen dürren Fingern und Berge von Essen, die Harry stark an die Festessen zu Weihnachten erinnerte, erschienen. „Wiiiinnschkyyy, du bisch die beessschte", brachte Ron zwischen zwei großen Bissen noch hervor. „Ja, Miss Weasley dachte, dass Sie Hunger hätte, Sir." „Isch sags dooosch, Mum isscht die Beschte", schmatzte er weiter und auch Harry und Hermine konnten sich beim Anblick des Festmahls nicht mehr zurückhalten. Mit bloßen Händen stopften sie alles in sich hinein, was sie zu fassen bekamen, zu lang mussten sie nur das Essen, was Hermine aus dem Wald zu etwas essbaren machen konnte. „Oh, ich meinte die little Miss Weasley. Ginny Weasley hat mich ganz nett gebeten Ihnen etwas zu bringen." „Isch sags dooosch Ginny ischt die Besschte", wiederholte sich Ron. Was ihm ein Augenrollen von Hermine bescherte. „Ich sollte auch Madam Pomfrey Bescheid geben, wenn sie wach sind, damit Sie sie behandeln kann, ja all das traut Miss Weasley Winky zu, sagt Miss Weasley", gab die Elfe von sich. Und auch schon klopfte es an der Tür und sie schwang auf. Die Krankenschwester von Hogwarts kam vollgepackt mit Trankphiolen und Verbandsmaterial auf sie zugestürzt. „Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger. Wie geht es Ihnen?" Hinter ihr im Türrahmen erschienen zwei weitere bekannte Gesichter. „Rooooonnn, mein Baaabyy!", Mrs Weasley stürmte auf ihren zweitjüngsten Sohn zu und schloss ihn in eine von ihren berühmten Klammerumarmungen, während Hermine und Harry von Madam Pomfrey etliche Phiolen in den Mund geschoben bekamen. Hinter Mrs Weasley schloss Kingsley Shacklebolt die Tür wieder. „Hallo ihr Drei", sagte er knapp und sah zu, wie Mrs Weasley einen nach den anderen in ihre Arme schloss, Tränen über das Gesicht laufend. „Ich hab mir ja solche Sorgen gemacht, ihr habt euch gar nicht gemeldet, wo wart ihr denn, was habt ihr denn gemacht? Oh, mein lieber Harry, du warst ja so tapfer, ihr wart alle tapfer. Ich bin ja so stolz! Ronnie, geht's dir gut? Ihr seht ja alle ganz abgemagert aus, ihr braucht dringend was zu essen! Und dann müsst ihr alles erzählen, oh, oh dann muss ich Arthur holen! Er hat euch ja auch so vermisst, er ist auch so stolz auf euch Drei…" „Molly, Molly, jetzt lass die drei doch einmal Luft holen", sagte Kingsley. „Du hast gut reden, Kingsley, Ron ist mein Sohn und Harry und Hermine gehören auch zur Familie, du ahnst nicht was ich durchgestanden habe, als die drei auf Bills Hochzeit einfach verschwanden". „Ich kann es mir vorstellen, aber die drei sind ja heil wieder das auch noch Siegreich. Ich kann euch nur im Namen der gesamten Zauberergemeinschaft gratulieren und euch natürlich Danken. Harry, und auch euch, Ron und Hermine. Großen Respekt, wirklich. Dumbledore und auch deine Eltern wären bestimmt richtig stolz, Harry", sagte Kingsley.

„Du bist jetzt also Zaubereiminister?", hakte Hermine nach. „Noch immer die schlaue Hexe, ja, zumindest in der Überbrückungszeit wurde ich zum Minister ernannt", erwiderte dieser. „Ach, Kingsley du wirst es auch wohl danach noch lange Zeit machen", brachte Mrs. Weasley hervor, die immer noch Ron im Arm hielt. Er lächelte sie dankbar an. „Wie sieht es draußen aus?", fragte Harry. Kingsleys Gesicht wurde schlagmals ernst. „Nun, vieles ist zerstört, einige räumen aber bereits auf. Auch eure alte DA packt kräftig mit an." Kinglsey machte eine Pause. „Wir haben auch schwere Verluste erlitten...Tonks, Remus, Fred…" Mrs Weasley fing an zu weinen. „Aber es waren die letzten Verluste, die wir Voldemort zu verschulden haben", gab er zu denken. „Ich möchte es sehen", sagte Harry. Kingsley nickte. „Harry, aber dann unter den Tarnumhang, die.. die Menschen sind bestimmt gespannt darauf dich zu sehen und auf Interviews hast du doch bestimmt noch keine Lust", gab Hermine zu denken. Ihr Blick sagte, erst müssen wir drei sprechen, was wir sagen. Der Elderstab ruhte noch immer auf Harrys Nachtisch, schnell steckte er ihn ein. „Ja gut, dann mal los."

Es hatte schon etwas seltsames, sich wieder zu dritt unter den Tarnumhang zu schleichen, wie sie es bereits in ihrem ersten Jahr gemacht haben. Vor allem Rons Größe erschwerte das geheime Unterfangen ungemein. „Ach die sind doch sowieso alle beschäftigt, da fallen so ein paar Füße gar nicht auf", gab Ron sich unbesorgt. Sie liefen die große Treppe hinab, als Harry auf einmal rote lange Haare entdeckte. Ginny stand ihnen mit dem Rücken zugewandt auf der Treppe. Hermine und Ron stolperten, als Harry abrupt anhielt und Ginny anstarrte. „Waas zum", fing Ron an, doch Hermine hielt ihn den Mund an. „Psst, Ron!" Seine Schwester stand vor der ehemaligen DA. Neben ihr Neville und teilte Arbeitskräfte ein. „Dean, Seamus, Parvati, ihr geht runter in die Kerker und räumt erst einmal die großen Gesteinsbrocken weg, Cho, Lee, Padma und Angelina, ihr geht mit Filch. Ich weiß, er nervt, aber er weiß wie alles war und ihr könnt ihm helfen es auch so wieder herzustellen. Der Rest kommt mit Neville und mir. Hagrids Hütte ist vollkommen zerstört worden, wir wollen ihm ein neues Heim schaffen. Wenn es Fragen gibt, kommt einfach oder schickt einen Patronus", sagte sie und klatschte in die Hände. Sofort machten sich die übrigen Mitglieder von Dumbledores Armee an die Arbeit. Dann drehte sich Ginny um und schaute genau in Harrys Augen, die vom Tarnumhang verhüllt wurden. Sie war ihm ganz nah. Er konnte schon fast ihren blumigen Duft einziehen. Das Verlangen seine Arme auszustrecken und sie in den Arm zu nehmen war riesig. Doch Hermine, die es ahnte, hielt ihn an den Schultern zurück. „Und ihr Drei, lasst euch bei der Familie sehen, sie wollen euch dringend sehen. Und erzählt nichts, solange ich nicht auch wieder da bin, ich möchte alles wissen." „Ginny?", rief Neville vom Eingansportal herüber. „Kommst du?" „Ja, ich bin sofort da!", rief sie Neville zu und wandte sich ein letztes Mal den drei Freunden unter dem Umhang zu. „Ihr solltet eure Füße besser verstecken, Rons Riesenlatschen ragen überall heraus." Sie lachte und fügte hinzu mit festen Blick auf Harry. „Schön, dass ihr euch nichts passiert ist." Noch bevor ihre Augen glasig voll Tränen wurden, drehte sie sich um und rannte auf Neville zu, der im Eingangsportal auf sie wartete und verschwand mit ihm auf dem Hogwartsgelände.


	2. Chapter 2

Hogwarts war vollkommen zerstört. Entweder zierten Löcher oder Explosionsspuren die Wände. Die Portraits, sonst voller Leben und Gesprächen, waren verlassen. Daneben in Firenzes alten Klassenzimmer, lagen die Opfer der großen Schlacht. Damals war das Wahrsageklassenzimmer extra für den Zentauren in das Erdgeschoss verlegt und wie seine Heimat der Verbotene Wald gestaltet worden. Da waren sie also: Die Opfer des Krieges. Hermine liefen stille Tränen über die Wangen, als sie die trauernde Familie um die Opfer sah.

Es waren provisorisch kleine Abtrennwände durch den Raum gezogen, sodass jede Familie ein wenig Privatsphäre hatte, um die Verstorbenen zu betrauern. Langsam ging das Goldene Trio durch den Raum. Harry erkannte Colin Creevy´s Bruder Dennis in einer der Abteilungen und weitere bekannte Gesichter, die nun leblos auf kleinen Kissen ruhten. Bei den Gedanken an die vielen Toten, wurde Harry ganz flau in der Magengegend. Dieses Gefühl verflog sich auch nicht, als er die vielen anderen Toten und deren Familien sah. Es wurde schlimmer. Neben ihm versteifte sich Ron bei jeder Kabine, die sie passierten. Er ahnte, dass er gleich auf seinen großen Bruder Fred treffen müsste, der genau wie die anderen Toten hier in dem alten Wahrsageklassenzimmer liegen würde. Und genauso kam es, bereits hinter der nächsten Trennwand, sah er ihn. Aufgebettet auf einer Trage. Scheinbar dieselbe Person, aber nur mit einer Ohrmuschel saß ihnen mit dem Rücken zugewandt vor der Trage. George weinte um seinen Zwillingsbruder. Er war seit dem Ende der Schlacht nicht von der Seite seines zweiten Ichs gewichen.

Auch die restliche Familie Weasley war dort versammelt, Bill hatte die Hand auf die Schulter seines jüngeren Bruders gelegt, den Blick weiterhin auf Fred. Während Ron und Hermine auf Freds Todesbett zugingen, blieb Harry weiterhin starr in der Tür stehen. Der Anblick des weinenden George und auch von Ron, der nun hemmungslos weinte, zerriss ihm das Herz. Er wusste nicht wie lange er dort stand. Er sah zu, wie Fleur und Bill den Raum verließen, wie Arthur nach seiner Ehefrau suchen ging. Nach und nach nahmen sie Abschied von ihrem Bruder.

„Hey", kam eine leise Stimme hinter Harry. Es war Ginny, rußverschmiert. Sie streifte Harrys Arm beim vorbei gehen. Sie lief auf George zu, hockte sich zu ihm, nahm seine Hand. Eine Weile verweilten sie so da, bis Ginny leise anfing auf George einzureden. Harry sah, wie sie ganz behutsam eine Strähne aus Freds blassem Gesicht strich und seine Wange streichelte. „Ginny hatte schon immer eine besondere Beziehung zu den Zwillingen, hoffentlich schafft sie es, George zum Essen und Schlafen zu bewegen, sonst ist er der nächste, der hier liegt", flüsterte Charlie Harry zu. Dieser nickte nur. Er erinnerte sich an sein sechstes Jahr, als er weinend vor dem leblosen Dumbledore saß, auch damals war es Ginny gewesen, die mit ihrer einfühlsamen Art ihn zum Aufstehen und gehen bewegt hatte. „Sie schafft es", sagte er und schluckte einen Kloß in seinem Hals herunter.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, doch dann zog Ginny George hoch und ging mit ihm im Arm in den Schlafsaal und auch Harry zog weiter. Stundenlang saß er vor Remus und Tonks, deren Tragen nebeneinander aufgebettet waren. „Es war nicht sinnlos, Harry", sagte Hermine hinter ihm. „Sie wollten eine bessere Welt und jetzt haben wir endlich mal eine realistische Chance sie zu bekommen." „Das müssen wir jetzt auch hinkriegen, Mann, sonst wäre Fred ziemlich wütend und die Beiden wahrscheinlich auch", gab Ron ziemlich nüchtern von sich. „Wir sollten jetzt nach oben gehen, Harry. Die anderen wollen wissen, was… was letztes Jahr geschehen ist. Kingsley, McGonagall und die Weasleys", sagte Hermine und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen: „Merlin, in ein zwei Monaten, will ich einfach nur mal Zuhause sitzen und nichts tun." „Klar, weil das ja so typisch für dich ist", grunzte Ron. Sie lachten kurz und gingen dann in den Schlafsaal.

In seinem alten Schlafzimmer stand ein langer Tisch, an dem alle Platz nahmen. Harry setzte sich neben Ginny, insgeheim hoffte er, nach dem Gespräch noch mit ihr sprechen zu können. „So, ihr drei. Was habt ihr gemacht, nachdem ihr von der Hochzeit verschwunden seid?", fragte Kingsley Shacklebolt gerade heraus. Harry begann zu erzählen, von den Hokruxen, dem Einbruch bei Gringotts, dem Einbruch im Ministerium, der Odyssee im Haus der Malfoys… Sie hatten ein gutes Publikum, das wenig Fragen stellte und selbst Mrs Weasley unterbrach sie nicht, sondern weinte still in ihr Taschentuch. Hermine unterbrach Harry hin und wieder und erklärte einige Zusammenhänge, was Hokruxe sind, wie sie das Schwert von Gryffindor gefunden hatten und wie sie vorankamen. Harry stockte, als er zu dem Punkt kam, in dem er kurz davor war in den Verbotenden Wald zu gehen. Er hatte selbst noch nicht wirklich Zeit gehabt darüber nachzudenken, ein Kloß steckte in seinem Hals, bis er eine kühle Hand auf seiner spürte, die bisher einsam auf seinen Knien ruhte. Ginnys Hand mit leichten Sommersprossen übersäht. Sie drückte seine Hand fest und Harry sprach ruhig weiter.

Es war mucksmäuschenstill, als die drei geendet hatten. „Ich kann es nur wiederholen, ihr drei seid die tapfersten und mutigsten… ich bin stolz auf euch", brachte Kingsley heraus und räusperte sich lautstark. „Nun, wenn Sie schon hier sind. Mr Longbottom, schildern Sie doch bitte die Situation hier in Hogwarts." „Was, ich?", fragte Neville Longbottom. „Ginny kann das doch viel besser als ich." Ginny schüttelte nur leicht mit Kopf, sie stand auf und blickte aus dem Fenster und ließ dabei Harrys Hand los. Ihre Wärme verließ ihn augenblicklich. „Die Carrows waren schrecklich, sie folterten - selbst die Kleinsten. Wegen Kleinigkeiten, wenn sie die Hausaufgaben vergaßen oder einen neuen Zauber nicht gleich beherrschten. Es war grauenhaft. Sie benutzten die Unverzeihlichen Flüche oder hängten uns im Kerker an den Händen auf. Wenn sie uns nicht folterten, dann sollten wir im Unterricht die Unverzeihlichen Flüche lernen. " Er stoppte. „Professor McGonagall sagte sie kämpften. Wie haben Sie gekämpft, Mr Longbottom?", fragte Kingsley. „Nun, Ginny und ich wir riefen die DA wieder zurück ins Leben. Es, es kamen sogar noch einige dazu. Ich hab dafür gesorgt, dass der Raum der Wünsche uns ein sicheres Versteck war, den anderen das Kämpfen beigebracht und hab mich zusammen mit Luna und Ginny um die Wunden der anderen gekümmert. Ginny hat sich für die Kleinen eingesetzt, sie hat sogar Strafen auf sich genommen, damit die Carrows sie nicht bekommen…" „Sie hat was?", Ron und Harry sprangen gleichzeitig auf. „Du hast dich freiwillig foltern lassen?", schrie Ron jetzt seine jüngere Schwester an. Ginny bewegte sich nicht, sondern starrte aus dem Fenster heraus. Ihre Stimme war sehr leise und eine Spur bedrohlich. „Sollte ich etwa zulassen, dass Elfjährige stundenlang mit dem Cruciatusfluch gefoltert werden?", fragte sie. „Und sie waren es auch, die das Schwert aus Snapes Büro gestohlen hat?", fragte Kingsley und bedeutete mit einer Handbewegung Harry und Ron leise zu sein. Sie setzten sich wieder hin. Harry war geschockt. Ginny wurde also mit dem Cruciatusfluch gefoltert. Er hatte gedacht, Hogwarts wäre ein sicherer Ort gewesen, doch selbst dort hatte Voldemorts Schreckensregime sich ausgebreitet. „Ja. Wir dachten es wäre gut eine Waffe zu haben, wenn die Schlacht beginnt." „Sie wollten also direkt mitkämpfen?", fragte Shacklebolt. „Sonst wären wir ja wohl nicht in der DA, natürlich wollten wir kämpfen", sagte Ginny. Ginny beschrieb, wie sie in Snapes Büro einbrach und das bei Snape die üblichen Nachsitzmethoden üblich waren, wie bereits zuvor. Sie war das Risiko eingegangen, weil sie nichts vor Snape zu befürchten hatte, wie sie meinte. „Ginny, mir wurde gesagt, ich sollte dich fragen wo die Todesser Avery und Mcluiber sind", sagte Shacklebolt. Ginny drehte sich um, die ganze Zeit hatte sie nach Draußen gestiert. Sie grinste. „Avery ist im Verschwindekabinett neben dem Klo von Myrthe und Mcluiber im Rohr neben Myrthe. Sie beschwert sich jeden Tag, dass er eine Heulsuse ist", feixte sie. Neville lachte mit, nur die anderen starrten sie an. „Ginny und Luna haben die eingesperrt noch bevor die Schlacht anfing", meinte Neville. „Eigentlich sitzen die da jetzt schon zwei Wochen fest. Die hatten sie einfach unterschätzt", lachte er. „Das haben wir wohl alle", murmelte Arthur. Harry fragte sich, was die drei wohl sonst noch alles angestellt hatten, während des letzten Jahres. Einen Blick auf Hermine sagte ihm, dass sie genau dasselbe dachte.

„Na gut, jetzt wo wir das geklärt haben, wer hat Lust auf Quidditch, Harry?", durchbrach Ginny wiederrum die Stille. „Ich bin dabei", sagte Harry sofort und schaute Ginny fest in die Augen. Auch Charlie, Ron und George meldeten sich. „Ähm, Harry. Ich denke nicht, dass das möglich ist. Wir müssen ein paar Interviews geben und regeln, was jetzt kommen soll", sagte Professor McGonagall. Harry schlug sachte mit dem Kopf auf den Tisch. „Dann, ein anderes Mal. Bis dann." Ginny zog mit den anderen von Dannen. Sie hatte wohl keine Lust auf weitere Fragen, genauso wenig wie Harry. Aber er hatte da eher keine Wahl, also kämpfte er sich zusammen mit Ron und Hermine durch die Fragen der Reporter. Aber ohne die Kimmkorn.

Aus dem Fenster konnte er zwischendurch immer wieder die anderen beim Quidditchspielen beobachten. Abends kamen sie auf Harry zu. Ron und Hermine waren spazieren. „Hey, das Spiel war der Wahnsinn. Wir haben mit Viktor Krum gespielt. Krass, oder?", Charlie kam auf Harry zugestürzt, hinter ihm George, Ginny und Viktor Krum. Sie unterhielten sich angeregt und gestikulierten wild, was bei dem stämmigen Krum nicht natürlich aussah. „Wo ist Hermine?", fragte Krum Harry. „Mit Ron spazieren gegangen." „Ach, das heißt also, sie knutschen unten am See rum?", lachte Ginny und setzte sich neben Harry. „Harry, das hättest du sehen müssen, Ginny und Viktor haben sich nichts auf dem Besen gegönnt", sagte George. „Ginny ist eine wirklich tolle Spielerin", sagte Krum und lächelte Ginny an. Harry legte demonstrativ einen Arm um sie. Das Monster, in seinem Inneren war wieder zum Leben erweckt worden und gröhlte vor Wut. „Ich weiß, ich hab sie damals in die Mannschaft geholt", antwortete er knapp. „Hey Harry, ich will eine große Siegesfeier schmeißen. Eine Fredparty. Sie soll legendär werden, was hälst du davon? „Ja, eine gute Idee", sagte Harry abwesend. Er bemerkte wie Ginny sich an ihn lehnte, als Ron und Hermine, um die Ecke bogen. „Hey ihr", lächelte Hermine, sie hielt Rons Hand und ihre Haare wirkten noch mehr durcheinander, als sonst schon. „Hermine, George will heute eine seiner legendären Partys schmeißen", sagte Ginny. „Wollen wir uns oben zusammen fertigmachen? Luna wollte mir noch die Haare schneiden." Hermine nickte und mit einem Sprung waren die Jungs alleine und die Mädchen auf den Weg zur Schönheitskur.


End file.
